Safe and Sound
by randomtuna13
Summary: Dan saat itulah, aku tahu mengapa Haymitch menatap kebun bunga Primrose-ku.
**Safe and Sound**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

The Hunger Games and any characters in it © Suzanne Collins

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction **.**

 **Warning :**

OOC, TWT

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alasan kenapa Haymitch tidak pernah bangun kurang dari pukul sepuluh pagi adalah karena ia selalu tidak bisa tidur sebelum jam duabelas. Aku tidak pernah mengetahui hal ini, sampai suatu hari aku meninggalkan sesuatu di rumah Haymitch dan harus mengambilnya. Waktu itu sudah tengah malam. Peeta menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkannya, tapi aku menolak. Dan mungkin saja alasanku sebagian besar adalah rasa penasaran.

Kulihat Haymitch duduk di jendela rumahnya yang menghadap kebun rumahku. Tangannya menopang dagunya. Meskipun ada sebotol cairan berwarna bening yang tinggal separuh, diam membisu di sampingnya, ia tidak kelihatan mabuk. Atau mungkin justru mabuk sangat parah, karena Haymitch selalu waspada, tapi ia tampaknya tidak menyadariku yang masuk mengendap-endap ke dalam rumahnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan tas yang kucari. Aku seharusnya meninggalkan rumah Haymitch secepatnya sebelum ia menyadari keberadaanku. Jika ada satu hal yang dibenci Haymitch yang maka itu adalah privasinya yang tidak dihargai. Dari sekian banyak kebenciannya, yang satu ini masuk akal bagiku. Dan kurasa renungan tengah malam masuk kategori pribadi.

Tapi, aku malah mengendap-ngendap ke balik sofa bulukan yang ada di seberang ruangan dan bersembunyi di sana. Mengamati Haymitch. Kantukku sirna seketika, saat aku menyadari betapa apa yang kulakukan ini begitu menegangkan. Aku butuh adrenalin. Dan mengamati Haymitch, memicunya. Rasanya hampir seperti berburu.

Sudah lima belas menit aku di sini, tapi Haymitch masih terdiam. Ia sangat pasif, hingga sempat aku yakin ia tertidur. Tapi, ia terjaga. Kedua matanya tajam memandang sesuatu di balik jendela. Tapi, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya ada sepetak kecil kebun bunga Primrose yang dibuatkan Peeta untukku.

Menggabungkan Haymitch dan bunga Primrose tidak masuk akal bagiku, hingga aku tersentak bahwa mungkin saja ia _memang_ memandangi kebun bungaku.

Mendadak aku melihat gerakan yang kutunggu-tunggu. Punggung Haymitch bergetar. Bahunya mencoba rileks, tapi aku tahu lebih baik. Gerakan itu. Gestur itu. Tak ada gunanya meredam kesedihan. Kesedihan akan muncul di permukaan dan bahumu akan sulit menyembunyikannya.

Suatu pemikiran baru merasukiku.

Haymitch menangis.

.

.

.

Aku selalu memandang Haymitch seperti robot yang tidak berperasaan. Kubayangkan dalam kepalanya hanya ada strategi dan rencana. Tidak ada perasaan yang boleh terlibat di dalam neuron-neuronnya. Tidak heran, ia muak dengan kesentimentilanku selama ini.

Tapi, apa yang kulihat meruntuhkan gagasan itu. Yang kulihat bukanlah Haymitch Abernathy yang penuh perhitungan, yang seolah menonaktifkan tombol perasaan di dalam dirinya. Yang kulihat sekarang adalah manusia seutuhnya yang rapuh dan hancur. Nyaris bisa kubayangkan diriku dalam keadaan diri Haymitch yang sekarang ini.

Dan aku perlahan-lahan melalui semua itu.

 _Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Haymitch?_

Apa yang dipikirkannya hingga ia bereaksi seperti itu? Apa yang ada dalam otaknya yang memicu perasaan yang begitu mempengaruhinya? Aku ingat saat aku dan Peeta menonton rekaman Hunger Games di tahun Haymitch menang. Kami hanya melihat kearoganan, kecerdasan, kelihaian, kelicikannya, hingga ia bersekutu dengan Maysilee Donner. Ada sedikit rasa manusiawi saat Haymitch bergabung dengan manusia lain. Ia menjadi lebih normal. Ia tertawa bersama Maysilee saat berhasil memperdaya peserta lain. Jenis tawa yang hanya bisa dihasilkan oleh orang yang benar-benar dekat secara emosional dengan kita. Bukan tawa sinis atau sarkastis. Dan aku baru ingat, bahwa saat Maysilee memutuskan berpisah dengannya, sempat kulihat kekhawatiran di mata Haymitch. Kekhawatiran yang ditutupi dengan sikap sok berani dan mandiri. Dibiarkannya Maysilee melangkah pergi.

 _Tapi, kemudian.. Maysilee mati._

Dan saat itulah, aku tahu mengapa Haymitch menatap kebun bunga Primrose-ku.

.

.

.

Effie Trinket jenis orang yang akan memberimu penjelasan setara ensiklopedi saat kau bertanya tentang satu hal yang kecil. Bahkan saat kau tidak bertanyapun, ia bisa dengan mudahnya memberimu 'apa-fakta-untuk-hari-ini'.

Hari ini memang hari sialku.

Effie berkunjung ke Distrik 12, setelah sekian lama tinggal di New Capitol untuk memulihkan diri dan memberikan saran _fashion_ untuk pejabat-pejabat baru. Meskipun dandanan Effie tidak semencolok dulu, ia masih tetap Effie yang dulu. Wanita itu nyentrik dengan caranya sendiri.

"Oh, Katniss!"

Baru saja aku membuka pintu dan ia sudah hampir membuatku terjungkal. Dengan dramatis, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah kebun bunga Primrose-ku. Warna bunganya yang cantik seolah menusukku dengan kenyataan bahwa orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini sudah tiada.

"Hai, Effie," sapaku, mengalihkan diri dari rasa sesak yang mendadak melandaku.

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss," dengan suara mendayu dan sedih, ia berbisik lirih. "Ia akan tetap bersamamu, Katniss. Primrose Everdeen akan selalu hidup dalam dirimu."

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. Effie mendesah.

"Dalam bahasa bunga, Primrose mungkin berarti 'Aku Tidak Bisa Hidup Tanpamu'. Tapi, Primrose-mu berbeda, Katniss."

Effie mengelus kelopak kuning Primrose yang tengah merekah. "Primrosemu berarti, Lanjutkan Hidupmu."

Aku menggigit bibir. _Aku harus merelakan Primrose? Bagaimana jika aku belum rela. Toh, memang benar. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Prim._ Aku tidak menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan. Aku sudah menyakiti Effie terlalu banyak pada awal aku kehilangan adikku. Tapi, Effie adalah Effie. Ia tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain selain pendapatnya.

"Kau berhasil, Katniss." Effie memelukku tiba-tiba. "Aku senang melihatmu bangkit dan menerima Peeta untuk menguatkanmu. Bunga-bungamu akan mengirim pesan untuk Prim bahwa kau aman dan sehat. Dan itulah yang terpenting bagi dirinya"

 _Safe and sound, Prim._ Benakku mengulangi kalimat itu. Nyaris bisa kudengar bisikan dari bunga-bunga mekar berwarna kuning di kebunku.

 _You can live without me. And that is what matters, Katniss._

Aku balas memeluk Effie dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalam, Katniss?" Peeta menanyaiku dengan khawatir. Aku memang memintanya tidur duluan, karena urusan barang yang tertinggal itu. Dan Peeta ruapanya terlalu lelah untuk memperhatikan apakah aku akhirnya naik ke tempat tidur atau tidak.

Aku meringis menenangkannya. "Yah, sedikit."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Haymitch semalam?" Peeta memeriksaku. Aku belum mandi dan ada bekas bantal tercetak di pipi kananku. "Dan, kenapa bajumu kotor?"

Aku nyaris tidak memperhatikan. Semalam, aku menunggu Haymitch tertidur untuk melakukan rencana yang ada di kepalaku. Hanya rencana sederhana. Kupikir Haymitch perlu tahu apa yang Effie katakan padaku.

Jam dua, Haymitch akhirnya mendengkur. Aku keluar menuju kebunku, dan memotong beberapa tangkai Primrose. Kuatur serapi mungkin dalam vas kaca kosong yang kutemukan di lemari kamar tamu Haymitch.

Dan kutuliskan sebuah pesan untuknya. Pesan yang akan kami berdua sangkal. Pesan yang akan menjadi rahasia di antara aku dan Haymitch karena kami begitu serupa. Dan jauh di balik kebencian yang kami rasakan, kami saling peduli dan menyayangi. Jauh di balik kemandirian dan sikap berani kami, ada perasaan yang menjaga kami tetap utuh sebagai manusia.

.

.

.

 _Haymitch,_

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau takutkan. Tapi, Primrose ini tahu bahwa sudah saatnya untuk melepaskan ketakutan dan mimpi burukmu. Kau aman dan selamat. Dan siapapun yang membuatmu tidak bisa hidup seutuhnya, akan lebih bahagia, jika kau juga bahagia._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Baru nyadar ini gak ada unsur Romance-nya, alhasil batal diikutin ke event Makna Bunga.

Gapapa deh, buat asupan pribadi aja x(")=3=3

Mind to RnR?


End file.
